


Living with your eyes shut

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's finally ready to find something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with your eyes shut

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/profile)[**violettefemme**](http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Written for [](http://slashababy.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashababy**](http://slashababy.livejournal.com/).

Billy can tell by the way Dom flings the door open that it's going to be one of those days when they'll come in a matter of minutes and Dom will be complaining about carpet burns on his ass as they start round two.

He doesn't really mind.

Dom grabs him by the collar and drags him in through the door. Billy moves with it, surprising Dom and causing him to overbalance so that they flail and twist in the air for a moment before ending up on the floor. Dom's hands are still clenched in his shirt, but instead of letting go, Dom forces the shirt over his head.

"Fucking door is open," Dom mutters as he starts to shed his jeans, and Billy bursts out laughing because it's true. They're stripping feet inside the open front door, and it's not slowing either of them down. Billy toes off his shoes as Dom gives him what would have been a scowl if Dom hadn't been so focused on him unzipping his jeans and shoving them down. Dom kicks the door closed and pulls them the rest of the way off before shimmying out of his own.

They're not entirely naked. He's wearing socks, and Dom's t-shirt is still technically on, though rucked up to expose his stomach, but it'll certainly work for now. Dom's already hard, full and red, so Billy doesn't tease or play, just pins Dom on his back, a hand on each hip, and goes down on him. Dom makes a very interesting noise, something between a deep groan and a not-quite scream, and Billy is definitely going to give him shit about that later, but he's a little busy right now.

He's having to put quite a bit of pressure on Dom's hips to keep him from thrusting up, and Dom's going to have bruises along with his carpet burns this time. His grip is getting slick, and at a particularly deep suck, Dom breaks free and rams up his throat. He immediately pulls off and scowls, moving over just a smidge and _biting_ Dom's hip, hard enough to wonder if he'd accidentally broken the skin, but he only tastes skin and sweat and this time Dom is screaming, and an instant later, coming, body pulsing and involuntarily pressing into Billy's teeth a little more. He lets go when Dom's collapsed against the ground in a limp heap.

"What have I told you about biting?" Dom asks faintly, in a voice that's trying to be stern and failing. Billy licks the clear, red imprint of his teeth and snickers when it causes Dom's whole body to shudder. "Oh, yes, harder?" Billy suggests. Dom opens his mouth to argue, but Billy preempts it by adding, "You can't really disagree since it just made you come."

"Shut up and get up here," Dom commands, pulling at the arm that's still got a grip on his hip.

They're about the same height and fit together well as Billy moves up so that they're shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Dom shoves a thigh between his legs and he tilts his head as Billy kisses a line down his throat, ending in a bite at the base and nails scratched down his back, faintly stinging lines. Dom is always too afraid of hurting him to do it properly, but it feels good and after a few seconds, he comes, making even more of a mess of them.

Dom smiles as he presses against the already fading mark at his throat and sits up to pull his shirt off, cleaning the worst off. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink," he says, standing up on shaky legs. "Loose the socks, eh?"

Billy chuckles and yanks them off, climbing up himself and following Dom into his kitchen. The air is warm, a breeze blowing in from the open patio doors. Dom hands him a small glass of scotch which he sips at while Dom knocks back a shot and pours himself another.

"What, no comment?" Dom asks as Billy shudders.

"Not like it will help," Billy answers. "I've given up on you drinking like a civilized man."

"If I wanted to be civilized," Dom responds with a grin, "Then I wouldn't drink."

"Fair enough," Billy concedes, rolling the glass in his hands to watch the liquid swirl. He takes another sip and looks up to find Dom watching him.

"You're thinking too hard," Dom chastises. "All you have to think about here is how you're gonna fuck me once you finish that drink."

"Yeah," Billy agrees, a little hollowly. "Yeah, I think that's part of the problem."

"Problem?" Dom repeats, face suddenly neutral.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. The sex is great." Billy smiles crookedly. "Amazing, even. But lately, I've wanted..."

"More than just a fuck buddy?"

"More, yeah. Not with you, obviously," Billy assures him quickly. "I know you don't want anything like that. I joined a dating service, actually."

Dom throws back another shot. "So this is what? Thanks, and goodbye?"

"Not really. Honestly, I don't think the service is going to work, but I thought, why not? So I just wanted to let you know I was looking. Full disclosure." Billy shrugs. "I'll let you know if I find someone, but as long as you're okay with it, I didn't think it'd matter that much."

Dom's staring at the bottle as if he can't decide whether to have another drink or not. "I can understand that, I guess."

"Can you? I wouldn't have when I was your age," Billy admits.

"I'm only a few years younger than you," Dom reminds him, frowning.

"A few years ago, I didn't want to be anywhere near a lasting relationship. Hell," Billy laughs, "I've seen you longer than anyone else, and all we do is fuck. I was afraid you'd freak once I said I was looking for, you know, something more."

"You were afraid of telling me?" Dom asks, seeming amused.

"I thought you might chunk me out the door, yeah," Billy agrees.

Dom laughs. "You're not going anywhere till you fuck me properly. Don't think that show in the doorway counts, either."

Billy grins and takes another sip, this one larger than is perhaps civilized out of relief, and sets the empty glass on the table with a clunk. "Well, by all means, I wouldn't want to disappoint."

***

Billy stretches against the sheets and yawns.

"Tired already?" Dom laughs.

"Had my first date yesterday," Billy says casually. "He really wore me out." Dom's body becomes tense, on high alert, the little gossip, and Billy counts to ten in his head to see if he can bait Dom into asking. No such luck this time, so he adds, "I didn't sleep with him."

"I don't care," Dom replies quickly, relaxing again.

"I know," Billy agrees. "But I knew that was what you were thinking, you pervert."

"It went well though?"

"Eh. Cute kid. Emphasis on kid. He was about half my age, I swear. Grilled me on music for the first hour, talking a mile a minute, and then we ended up doing that dancing video game at an arcade of all things."

"DDR?" Dom laughs. "It's not that hard. Can't you dance?"

"Not a bit," Billy says with a smile. "It was fun, but I felt kinda like I was babysitting the whole time."

"Didn't he even try to sleep with you?"

"He tried to kiss me. Pretty awkward, poor guy, I took pity on him. And called the agency when I got home and told them maybe someone older, more my age."

"The pangs and arrows of love," Dom snickers, sitting up and straddling Billy. "I guess I'll have to do all the work, since you're so worn out."

"I certainly wouldn't object," Billy murmurs, bending his knees to give Dom something to brace against.

***

"So tell me about this week's loser," Dom demands as they emerge from the shower.

"You have to be sick of hearing about my awful dates," Billy protests, taking the towel Dom hands him and starts drying off.

"Of course not! Hearing about your misadventures is one of the highlights of the week."

Billy rolls his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Aww, you know you want to tell Dommie all about of it."

"It was weird. He's an artist and a poet. Very taciturn. I spent the entire evening trying to make conversation that he answered with really vague statements. Sounded like a fucking fortune cookie."

"That doesn't sound too horrible. Better than the date with that straight guy. 'Just wanted to give it a try,' still can't believe - are you blushing?"

"No!" Billy denies, making a face into the mirror. "He, uh, asked to draw me naked."

Dom laughs. "Well, did you let him?"

"I told him I never posed naked until the second date, but he didn't think that was too funny. I guess art isn't something to joke about."

"Sounds like a real winner."

Billy sighs, moving into the bedroom to pick up his clothes. "Why is it so hard to find a good man?"

"Dunno." Dom shrugs. "I've just always had trouble keeping them."

Billy gives him a crooked smile. "I guess I'm off, then. See you next week?"

"I'll be here," Dom assures him.

***

Billy lets himself in when Dom yells and finds him in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm running late today," Dom apologizes, then takes an enormous bite of a pathetically thin sandwich.

"No problem," Billy says, leaning against the doorway.

Dom watches him, chewing. "So, it's today, then?"

"What? What's today?"

"You've found someone."

"Oh." Billy looks down, then up again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm surprised it took this long, really." Dom comes around the table, sandwich forgotten. "You're a catch."

"Shut up," Billy says, hand coming up to scratch his neck.

"Tell me about him."

He gives a shy smile. "Gorgeous, funny. He has a job with crazy hours, just like me. A regular guy, you know?" He shrugs. "I don't know if it'll work. But, I'm... I'm hopeful."

Dom smiles, shakily. He moves forward, looks Billy straight in the eye. "Be happy, Billy," he says, then takes Billy's face with both hands and kisses him. Then Dom brushes past him, leaving him alone and shaken. He sees himself out.

***

He has come up these stairs more times than he can remember, but never falling over himself, completely toasted. He's pulling himself up again when Dom flings the door open, baseball bat poised over his shoulder. He lowers it as soon as he sees that it's Billy. He frowns, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Billy sways and, after several attempts, pulls out his bottle.

"You're drunk," Dom accuses. "What happened?"

Billy takes a long drink and then sits down right there on the front porch. "He came over tonight. I was putting his coat up, and something fell out of the pocket. It was a wedding ring, a gold wedding ring. I picked it up, and I knew I shouldn't, but I found his wallet and sure enough, a picture of two beautiful little girls." He gives a bitter laugh.

Dom sinks down next to him so that they're sitting side by side. "I was such a moron. I confronted him and was still expecting him to say that he was divorced or widowed or something. But of course not. He's still married, and she has no idea he's gay." Billy takes another long drink.

"I told him I wasn't going to be the reason those girls lost their dad, and that he could leave and go home to them right now. Then I called the agency and told them I was done. And then I started drinking." He fits words to action, finishing the bottle and then setting it aside with exaggerated care.

"Oh, Billy, I'm sorry," Dom says at last.

Billy jumps, looking around, clearly having forgotten where he was. "God, sorry, I wasn't going to bother you anymore. I told you I was done." He stands up shakily, Dom catching him and standing as well.

"I don't mind," Dom says, but Billy's already moved on in his drunken logic.

"You're the reason I started drinking, you know," Billy confides.

"Oh sure, me, not the cheating bastard," Dom teases, amused.

"I expect my dates to be cheating bastards. They all suck. Suck, suck, suck."

"They suck, I get it."

"But you're always there, even when my life goes to shit, and I put an end to that." He rests his head on Dom's shoulder. "Sorry. I said I wasn't going to come tonight and bother you. I messed that up, too. Dunno what happened."

Dom pulls him close. "Silly, stupid man. You're always welcome here." Billy just leans into him, every part of their bodies molding together. "Come on in," Dom offers, "I'll buy you a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/199413.html).


End file.
